


A beautiful story

by MissKitty28



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Destiel - Freeform, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-15
Updated: 2019-08-15
Packaged: 2020-09-01 12:50:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20258380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissKitty28/pseuds/MissKitty28
Summary: There were very little things that could make Dean go weak. But Cas was definitely on the list.





	A beautiful story

**Author's Note:**

> Words came to me in a very unexpected way, I hadn’t planned to write about this. English is not my mother tongue, I apologize if there are mistakes (feel free to let me know what doesn’t work). :) 
> 
> Comments are more than welcome <3

***

There were very little things that could make Dean go weak. 

He had some standards for himself. No chick flicks moments, nothing that could expose his feelings in a way he hadn’t decided in a first place.

It took a lot of self-repression, a lot of pretending.

Being in permanent control was impossible, however. Even though he tried to.

At moments, it only took a second.

Cas would say or do something naive regarding human standards and Dean would crack a tender smile. Looking at him in such a loving way that Sam was baffled to see him like this, so easy to read. 

It was brief.

It only took a moment before Dean became self-aware and put the mask on again. But it had now happened often enough for the youngest Winchester to realize his brother had fallen hard for the angel —even though, technically speaking, Cas was the one who had fallen, in every way imaginable. Including _this_ one, Sam was fairly sure of it.

It was rather poetic, he thought. As often as he was a witness of those moments, he was left thinking that if told and unfold, their relationship would make a beautiful story.


End file.
